


Fuildoirteadh

by Daegaer



Series: Burning Rome [12]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Ancient Rome, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Druids, Gen, Historical, Human Sacrifice, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Sesithacus has had enough of Celtic religion. Especially at their New Year.





	Fuildoirteadh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 Weiss Kreuz vs Saiyuki "Last Dance" battle.

Sesithacus stood at the edge of the firelight, watching the Celts. Caratacus raised his arms, reddened to the elbows, and howled out something in his own language as Februus gashed his own flesh, making noises more like a beast then a man. The bodies of the victims lay in the flames, the smell enough to make a man's mouth water, until he remembered what it was.

"Damned Celts," Sesithacus muttered in his own language, "this will attract the attention of the Romans. They _hate_ this kind of sacrifice."

Sanagi looked up from where he was crouched on the ground. "But the gods of the Celts love this, and do we not want the aid of any god who will listen?" he said, sounding as if he had been raised with Sesithacus' own family.

Sesithacus looked down at him in horror. "Since when do you speak German?"

Sanagi frowned and turned back to the spectacle by the bonfire. "Fox, you are always trying to trick me. You are speaking in the Latin tongue."

Sesithacus shook his head, but then thought that perhaps the heat, and the smell of the blood and the herbs Caratacus had put in the wine had confused him.

Caratacus turned from the fire, smiling, to the final victim who lay slumped, his belly already slit and his guts nailed to a tree.

"Up!" Caratacus snarled in Latin, and beat the man with his staff until he rose and staggered around the tree, winding his guts around the trunk as he screamed and moaned. Caratacus and Februus laughed and called out like happy boys to their gods.

Sanagi peered up expectantly, as if the heavens would rend asunder and the gods would look down on him at once. Seisthacus looked nervously into the darkness, expecting trouble.

Damned Celts.

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "bloodshed."


End file.
